Imaginationland 2 Deleted Scenes/Transcript
(A book is shown on a table. The book opens.) Narrator: Once upon a time, In a faraway land, There is a magical place called Imaginationland. A place inhabited by characters from movies, TV shows, Video Games and CD-ROMs. They can use their imaginations to create amazing things. Until one day, A young boy named Butters and his friends visit this magical land. Until the Evil Characters show up. This causes Butters to save the day by using the power of imagination. But now, More and more characters join the Good and evil side. And Imaginationland is now the happiest place on earth. (In Imaginationland,The sun rises on an early morning and the Good Characters are opening their windows and doors and head outside walking, dancing and enjoying a beautiful day while the song Circle of Life begins.) Voiceover: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo nqoba Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (repeats throughout verse) From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life (After the song, The Mayor looks outside the window.) Mayor: Wow! What a wonderful day it is today! Lolipop King: Sure is, Mayor! Mayor: I know! And I'm making sure everyone's having fun today! Lolipop King: Everyone's always happy. Mayor and Lolipop King: (Laughing) (King Pig appears watching the Good Characters.) King Pig: Hmmm, These Good Characters sure do know how to have fun. But what if we ruin their fun? (Sinster laughter) Bowser: I'm going to check on the Council of 63 and... WHAT?!! (he realizes that the Council of 63 was gone. Then Bowser gets angry and roars with rage) ''KING PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!!!!! ''(This causes King Pig's bedroom to shake with King Pig waking up in shock) King Pig: (Gasps) Who is distrubing my beauty rest? (Bowser comes into King Pig's bedroom turnning on the light.) Bowser: The Council Of 63 are gone! King Pig: (Gasps) The Good Characters free them? I think The Big Battle should have guns! Bowser: Guns? King Pig: Yes, Guns! Bowser: Can't sleep, King Pig? King Pig: Yes. Can't sleep, Boss. Sing me lullabies! I don't know what is happening to me! Bowser: Fine I'll sing you a lullaby. King Pig: Sing me a lullaby now! I'm such a crybaby! Bowser: (Singing) Hush little piggy Don't say a word Bowser's going to destroy the world! (King Pig gets sleepy.) And if you kill All The Good Characters, You're gonna have to go to hell. (King Pig is now asleep.) Bowser: Screw you! (In King Pig's nightmare, The Good Characters are playing with King Pig.) King Pig: Huh? Belle: Come play with us, King Pig. Mr. Knack: Wanna trade? (Batley crashes.) Batley: I meant to do that. King Pig: Oh, my God! Floopy Rabbit: Play with us, King Pig! Donkey: Let's make waffles! Frank: Play with us! Lily Loud: Poo poo! All Good Characters: Play with us! King Pig: (Screaming) (King Pig wakes up.) King Pig: (Screaming) (Panting) Oh, thank God, It's just a dream! Please, Teddy. The big battle is tomorrow. Annabelle, could you play your music box so I can put to sleep? (Annabelle plays her music box, the theme song from The Conjuring) King Pig: Oh, Teddy! That girl sang me a lullaby earlier but the big battle needs guns I tell you! Guns! (Starts getting sleepy) Get that kid right... Now. Thanks, Annabelle. (King Pig fell asleep hugging his teddy bear.) Mr. Knack: (Stirs awake) I told you, Lola! Do not put streamers everywhere around me! Bart Simpson: Hey, guys. You want to see something funny? The Kids: Yeah/Sure. (Bart Simpson picks up a cell phone and calls Moe Szyslak) Moe Szyslak: Hello? Bart Simpson: Hello, I'm looking for Adope. First name I.M. Moe Szyslak: Hang on, I'll check. Hey, is I.M. Adope here? Hey, everybody, I.M. Adope! All Good Characters: (laughing) Moe Szyslak: Wait a minute! Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and the Kids: (laughing) Stan: That's really funny! Lisa Simpson: (whispers into Bart's ear) And don't forget to call King Pig. (Bart Simpson calls King Pig) King Pig: What is it? Bart Simpson: I'm looking for Piddiddiot. First name Stu. King Pig: Okay, I'll check. Hey is Stu Piddiddiot here? Hey, everybody, is there a Stu Piddiddiot here? All Evil Characters: (laughing) King Pig: Huh? Why you little... Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and the Kids: (laughing) Kyle: That's funny stuff, right here! Cartman: Let me try! Bart Simpson: Go ahead. Knock yourself out. Cartman: Hey, Moe, your sister's being raped. Is that... is that one? (The kids and Bart Simpson look shocked.) (Rallo Tubbs, Mr. Knack, Cleveland Brown Jr., Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Cream and Cheese, Lisa Simpson, Fluttershy, and Meg Griffin saw Butters crying. They leave their tent.) Rallo: Butters? Butters: Hi guys. Mr. Knack: Shh! Don't call me Nick! But I am not yelling because everyone's asleep. Butters: Oh, Nick Knack. Meg Griffin: Butters, why are you upset? Butters: I was just thinking about my mom. Meg Griffin: That's okay, Butters. I'm thinking of Stewie who is on The Council of 63. Oh, wait a minute. Stewie's with us. Fluttershy: Not to mention the evil kings. Mr. Knack: Well, I was thinking about my Granny Tunselda. Butters: Oh, you three. Tomorrow we'll save The Council Of 63. Meg Griffin: Well, Nick, Lisa, Fluttershy, Brian, Stewie, Junior, Cream, Rallo, and I just awoke to the sound of you crying. So we came here to calm you down. Mr. Knack: Don't call me Nick! Lisa Simpson: Oh, Nick Knack. Butters: Well, I think Mr. Knack just brought something here. (Mr. Knack shows Butters, Meg Griffin, Fluttershy, Rallo, Junior, Brian, Stewie, Cream, and Cheese a teddy bear.) Mr. Knack: This is the teddy bear my Granny Tunselda gave me when I was a little boy. Butters: How cute. (Lucy Loud appears) Lucy Loud: Well that's a piece of crap. Butters, Meg Griffin, Lisa Simpson, Fluttershy, Cream, Cheese, Brian, Stewie, Rallo, Junior, and Mr. Knack: (all scream) Meg Griffin: Lucy, you scared us! Mr. Knack: No it's not a piece of crap, It's special I tell you! Special! Meg Griffin: Butters, you know what you need? You need an upbeat inspirational song about life! (she then plays the song Upbeat Inspirational Song About Life on her cellphone and the song begins) Meg Griffin: Are you feeling down? Like you just can't do it today. Fluttershy: I can see your frown, but it's all gonna be okay Lisa Simpson: So believe in yourself, there's no giving up, the power's inside Rallo Tubbs: Yeah that's wassuuuuuuuuup It's the kick in the pants (he kicks Butters) Meg Griffin, Fluttershy, Lisa Simpson, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Cream, Cheese, Rallo Tubbs, Junior, and Mr. Knack: You're needed! Meg Griffin: This song will open up your eyes Meg Griffin, Fluttershy, Lisa Simpson, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Cream, Cheese, Rallo Tubbs, Junior, and Mr. Knack: It's the feeling you can't be defeated It's an '80s song with synthy vibes Tiger: And you know it's super (upbeat, upbeat) It's time to get (upbeat, upbeat) The groove is soundin' (upbeat, upbeat) But now you're feelin' (upbeat, upbeat) It's an upbeat inspirational song about life! Butters: I can do it all! Tiger: This type of song will make you feel that way! Butters: No, there's no stopping me! I feel the fire inside! Tiger: This type of song will get you energized! Butters: I love this motivating melody! Tiger: And you know it's super (upbeat, upbeat) Your life is lookin’ (upbeat, upbeat) Don't tell me this ain't (upbeat, upbeat) Butters: Yeah now I'm feeling' (upbeat, upbeat) Tiger: It's an upbeat inspirational song about life Butters: (spoken) I feel like I can do anything. Even get more imagination! And I can even find my parents! Meg Griffin: Now you're talking! Fluttershy: That's the spirit! Junior: That's what I'm talking about. (Lisa Simpson is playing with her saxophone for an instrumental break) Tiger: And you know it's super (upbeat, upbeat) It’s time to get (upbeat, upbeat) Let’s make this party (upbeat, upbeat) Everybody’s gettin’ (upbeat, upbeat) I know you’re feelin’ (upbeat, upbeat) Don’t tell me this ain’t (upbeat, upbeat) Your life is lookin’ (upbeat, upbeat) This song has got us (upbeat, upbeat) It's an upbeat insp-- (the song stops abruptly, Benson throws a brick at Tiger) Benson: HEY! Could you please pipe down?! Some of us are trying to sleep! Fluttershy: Sorry! (Mr. Knack, Lucy Loud, Fluttershy, Lisa Simpson, Rallo Tubbs, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Junior, Cream, Cheese, and Meg Griffin looking at each other) Butters: That's a lot of tents. Lisa Simpson: Yeah. Butters: (Looks at Tiger) Oh, my God! They killed the singer! Meg Griffin: I think his dad was a cop! All: Run! Back to the tents! (The Good Characters are decorating the town square for Butter's birthday.) Professor Farnsworth: Good news, everyone! The mayor has new guests coming! Mr. Knack: New guests? I can trade with them if they like. Frank: Brenda, new guests are coming! Brenda: Guests? Oh, my God! All New Characters: New guests? David the Gnome: Well, let's come in and say howdy! Homer Simpson: I can't wait to meet them! Bart Simpson: Me, too! Fry: Oh, boy. Amy Wong: Here we go again. Lisa Simpson: You two always ruin everything warning us about the evil characters. Homer and Bart: No we don't. (switches to flashback at a good character's birthday party.) The evil characters are coming! (they flip a table with a birthday cake on it and they run) AHH! (switches to flashback at a wedding) The evil characters are coming! (they flip a table with a wedding cake on it and they run) AHH! (switches to flashback at a funeral) The evil characters are coming! (they flip a coffin with a dead good character in it and they run) AHH! Marge Simpson: Come on, Homie. We haven't seen an evil character in years. They're not gonna find us. (The Kids and All Good Characters are in a lava while going to The Evilland Castle.) Mayor: This is the lava to the Evilland Castle. Butters: How can we get past it, Mr. Mayor? Mayor: Let's sing a song. A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird... Butters: Stop! No time for a song! Professor Frink: Perhaps I can be of some assistance. Professor Farnsworth and Lisa Loud: So can we. Bebe: You think you can hack the drawbridge open? (Butters is in Kings' trap.) Butters: You stupid bitches! How dare you ruin my birthday party? King Dedede: Well happy birthday, Butters. Or should I say Happy Death Day! (Sinster laughter) Bill Cipher: It's time for a song, shall we? (And then the song Open Up Your Eyes begins.) King Pig: It's time you learned a lesson It's time that you understand Don't ever count on anybody else in this or any other land King Dedede: You once hoped for imagination To find a place among your kind But those were the childish wishes Of someone who was blind King Pig, Bill Cipher, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King Snorky, The Storm King, King Dedede, King K. Rool, and King Candy/Turbo: Open up your eyes See the world from where I stand Me, among the mighty You, caged at my command Open up your eyes Give up your sweet fantasy land It's time to grow up and get wise Come now, little one, open up your eyes Bill Cipher: We all start out the same With simple naive trust Shielded from the many ways Bowser: That life's not fair or just But then there comes a moment A simple truth that you must face If you depend on others You'll never find your place Butters: Please guys, I'm begging you to let me out right now. I need to see my friends. King Candy/Turbo: Well, too bad so sad. You're with us now! (Sinster laughter) King Snorky: And as you take that first step upon a path that's all your own You see it all so clearly The best way to survive is all alone King Pig, Bill Cipher, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King Snorky, The Storm King, King Dedede, King K. Rool, and King Candy/Turbo: Open up your eyes See the world from where I stand Me, among the mighty You, caged at my command Open up your eyes And behold the faded light It's time to grow up and get wise Come now, little one, open up your eyes Open up your eyes! (After the song, King Pig, Bill Cipher, King Dedede, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King Snorky, The Storm King, King K. Rool, and King Candy/Turbo do a sinster laugh.) Butters: (Sighs) I'm sorry about yelling at my friends and The Good Characters. I wish they were here right now. Bill Cipher: Yeah, well you should've thought of that before we just captured you. (Stan comes out of the tent while the kids and all good characters are sleeping as the song Evermore begins) Stan: I was the one who had it all I was the master of my fate I never needed anybody in my life I learned the truth too late I'll never shake away the pain I close my eyes, but she's still there I let her steal into my melancholy heart It's more than I can bear (Wendy wakes up as she overhears this) Now I know she'll never leave me Even as she runs away She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me Move me, come what may Wasting in my lonely tower Waiting by an open door I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in And be with me for evermore Wendy: I rage against the trials of love I curse the fading of the light Though I'm already flown so far beyond my reach I'm never out of sight Stan and Wendy: Now I know you'll never leave me Even as you fade from view You will still inspire me Be a part of everything I do Wasting in my lonely tower Waiting by an open door We'll fool ourselves, you'll walk right in And as the long, long nights begin We'll think of all that might have been Waiting here for evermore (after the song, Stan and Wendy hold hands) Wendy: That was really romantic, Stan. Stan: Yeah, it sure was. I love you. Wendy: I love you, too, Stan. Cartman: Hey! You two should kiss! Stan: Shut up, Cartman! Bender: Get a room, you two! (The Kids and All Good Characters are at the Eviland Castle where some pig guards are standing) Butters: How can we distract the guards? Mayor: Well, Maybe we can trick them into thinking that the spiders are going to eat them! Cartman: That might be scary! Kyle: I think we should pretend to poop in their toilets and run off thinking that King Pig did it! Mayor: Gross! Stan: Oh! I know! Three words: THX! (The Kids and All Good Characters glare at Stan.) Stan: Why is everybody looking at me? (The lights went out and the gaurd pigs look around and The deep note plays) Guard Pig 1: What's that sound? Gaurd Pig 2: I don't know, Probaly the sound of a door opening. (The deep note goes louder) Gaurd Pig 1: Oh no! It's getting louder!!! (The THX logo appears) Gaurd Pigs: (Screaming) The Kids and All Good Characters: (Laughing) (Everyone is looking at the stage. Mordecai and Rigby enter the stage.) Mordecai: Good evening, everyone. Now to celebrate Butter's birthday, Rigby and I created a special song for him. You ready, Dude? Rigby: Hell yeah I am! (Mordecai and Rigby start singing the song Celebratin' Your Birthday.) Mordecai and Rigby: Today's gonna be a-ok Cause we're Celebratin' your birthday Happy birthday, Butters Celebratin' your birthday! Today's gonna be a-ok Cause we're Celebratin' your birthday Happy birthday, Butters Celebratin' your birthday! Rigby: Come on, Everyone! Join in! Mordecai, Rigby, The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters: Today's gonna be a-ok Cause we're Celebratin' your birthday Happy birthday, Butters Celebratin' your birthday! Today's gonna be a-ok cause we're Celebratin' your birthday Happy birthday, Butters Celebratin' Your birthday! (Dr. Teeth and The Eletric Mayhem start playing their intsatrments.) Today's gonna be a-ok cause we're Celebratin' your birthday Happy birthday, Butters Celebratin' Your birthday! Today's gonna be a-ok cause we're Celebratin' your birthday Happy birthday, Butters Celebratin' your birthday! (After the song, Everyone cheers.) (Mordecai and Rigby exit the stage.) (End of Imaginationland 2 Deleated Scenes) Category:Imaginationland Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript